


Bee/Cars Movie: The Sequel Anime

by thekingthorn



Series: the life, times, and pre-existence of lightning mcBEE [2]
Category: Bee Movie (2007), Cars (Movies), Dragon Ball, Family Feud (TV), The Kool-Aid Man
Genre: Angst, Anime, Bullying, Coming of Age, Crack, Daddy Issues, Lasers, M/M, Parental Disapproval, Rejected by Society, Superpowers, Teenage Rebellion, War Trauma, and better than ever, i'm back bitches, you will cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingthorn/pseuds/thekingthorn
Summary: "Every journey begins with a hella ton of preparation"  ~Jacky Chan





	1. Anime Sequel Season  Episode Series aRc 1 hte pilot the spinoff the movie the tv show th amine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bee/Cars Movie Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672713) by [thekingthorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingthorn/pseuds/thekingthorn). 



> WE'VE HIRED,,,, NEWWRITER!!! JIMCHAN BOBSAMA!!!! QUALITY!!  
> Traslated from japenise guys, for reals  
> check outour blog @ bbee-cars-production-temm  
> read the 1st one RISTSS!!!!1!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!11!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!1!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!11!1!!!!!!11!1!!!  
> pls liek subsurbve and commen if u r gay, str8, or gr8!!!
> 
> Themes Sing For Acr 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D31D5KIkRpE

Random Ass Bitch (probably one of those swol bees): ha are u a bee or a car

lightning mcbee: u guys r mean leave me alone

Other bitch (probably one of those swol cars): ha your hair isnt anime enough you have to go gomen *flips blue spicky hair*

Rab: yeah stop bein so lame you lame ass baka

Lightning mcbee: *drive/flies away crying*

Bee: hello son wha is wrong

Car: yes your father and i are concern

Bee: pls tell us

Lightning mcbee: dad why did you have to fuck a car

Car: i am offend

Bee: son no stop

Lightning mcbee: i hate you im gonna cut my hair and dye it prople

Bee: son no that is the traditional family harecut

Lightning mcbee: *now with purole spicky har* too late dAFDS

Car: nonnonononononononnononononononononono

Lightning mcbee: im going to skool


	2. arc 2: in which lightning mcbee destrys the enemy with laser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The me sang: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D31D5KIkRpE

Other new bitch: nice hair mcbitch

Random ass bitch: haha good one

Lightning mcbee: hey you baka ass baka

Random ass bitch: what you fuckass pickle

Other new bitch: haha nice

Lighting mcbee: argh *lasers*

Random ass bitch: ow

Other new bitch: agh it burns

Lighting mcbee: argh *lasers*

Random ass bitch: ow

Other new bitch: agh it burns

Lighting mcbee: argh *lasers*

Random ass bitch: ow

Other new bitch: agh it burns

Lighting mcbee: argh *lasers*

Random ass bitch: ow

Other new bitch: agh it burns

 

Lighting mcbee: argh *lasers*

Random ass bitch: ow

Other new bitch: agh it burns

Lighting mcbee: argh *lasers*

Random ass bitch: ow

Other new bitch: agh it burns

Lighting mcbee: argh *lasers*

Random ass bitch: ow

Other new bitch: agh it burns

Lighting mcbee: argh *lasers*

Random ass bitch: ow

Other new bitch: agh it burns

 

Lighting mcbee: argh *lasers*

Random ass bitch: ow

Other new bitch: agh it burns

Lighting mcbee: argh *lasers*

Random ass bitch: ow

Other new bitch: agh it burns

Lighting mcbee: argh *lasers*

Random ass bitch: ow

Other new bitch: agh it burns

Lighting mcbee: argh *lasers*

Random ass bitch: ow

Other new bitch: agh it burns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yrs?


	3. act 3: the one where someone does something and ded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theem: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=azrJVfNlAU0&ebc=ANyPxKq_kSnoXcES86p6Jn4zO3MfPUXIRB007RX65QDEls5Dqdrvdn4rDxm7XSrdHh23h--QUA-xchbGxzt3D5gdNhYUiLfh8g&nohtml5=False

Random ass bitch: ded

Other new bitch: ded

Lightning mc bee: haha ayyyyy

Car: son y

Bee: i am mystreiously aroudesd

Car: barry no

Bee: yes

Car: you are not aroused

Bee: yes i am

Car: no you arent

Bee: yes i am

Car: no you arent

Bee: yes i am

Car: no you arent

Bee: yes i am

Car: no you arent

Bee: yes i am

Car: no you arent

Bee: yes i am

Car: no you arent

Bee: yes i am

Car: no you arent

Bee: yes i am

Car: no you arent

Bee: yes i am

Car: no you arent

Lightning mcbee: WAKE ME UP

Car: *gets emo hair* WAKE ME UP INSIDE

Bee: wtf

Lghtning mcbee: CANT WAKE UP

Car: WAKE ME UP INSIDE

Ded bitches: SAAAAAVE ME

Bee: *gets emo hair and eyeliner* SAVE ME FROM THE NOTHING IVE BECOME

Lightning mcbe: hoooooooooooow can you see into my ass, like open horers


End file.
